A Moment of Calm
by Aerilon452
Summary: Gemma calls Nero while Clay is away. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE.


Summary: Gemma calls Nero while Clay is away.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sons of Anarchy

Raiting: T

Pairing: Gemma and Nero

**A MOMENT OF CALM:**

Gemma lay curled in her bed, the covers barely around her waist, as she stared at nothing in particular. Clay was gone and it was only a matter of time before the club voted him out or killed him. How was she going to feel about that? Did she even care anymore? Probably not. Clay hardly registered in her mind anymore. She was thinking about Nero, about his arms around her, hip lips making her dizzy. She was thinking about all the sex they had had. It made her hungry for him all the more. Gemma just wanted Nero to be holding her, to calm the raging storm of thoughts that were running around her head. She wanted peace and quiet. Nero alone could give her that. Before she knew it her hand had her cell phone and her fingers were dialing his number. Gemma brought the phone to her ear and listened to it ring and ring.

"_Hello?_"

Gemma felt her heart skip a beat, "Hey," she whispered not knowing what else to say. Today they had a minor blow up at Diosa and it had messed with her head all day. She was finally feeling free of all the shit that had been happening, finally moving past Clay beating her, and then with Nero she felt different.

"_Hey…_"

Gemma smiled, "I probably shouldn't be calling, but I wanted to hear your voice," she shrugged and rolled over on her back sweeping the covers off of her. Her left hand rested on her hip where the memory of his lips were branded into her skin. She could still feel the warmth of him against her, his body cradled between her knees. More than anything she wanted to be looking up into his face, seeing his smile.

"_I needed to hear your voice too, Gemma._"

Gemma smiled and sighed. "I wish you were here." It was stupid, but that was how she felt. She just wanted his arms around her. He gave her stability, peace, and he gave her back her sense of self. "It may be selfish, but I just want you to be with me. I'm not drunk or high," she heard him suppress a chuckle, "But I've been laying her thinking about all the times I have been really happy; my two boys, my grandson's, and you." Gemma had decided to stop hiding the truth from those who mattered but speaking the truth was hard for her when she had been telling lies most of her life. Nero made that easier too. The silence on the other end stretched on to the point Gemma thought he had ended the call. "Nero?"

"_Give me an hour and I'll be there._"

Gemma felt relief wash through her as she heard the click signaling the call had been ended. She closed the phone and set it on the bedside table. Climbing out of bed, Gemma gave a split second thought to changing, but dismissed the idea. It was the middle of the night; she could get away with staying in her black pajama pants and one of her SAMCRO t-shirts that had belonged to JT. Thinking about it, Gemma pulled off the t-shirt and slipped on one of her cotton sleep shirts with long sleeves that conformed to her body. She looked at the disheveled covers and decided to make them. Gemma needed mindless things to do while she waited for Nero.

ONE HOUR LATER:

Nero pulled up in front of Gemma's house, killed the engine, and sat in his truck for a moment. He knew he shouldn't have come here after the deal he had made with Jax to stay away, but he couldn't. Gemma was a force of nature, a woman to be reckoned with. In the short time he had known her she had become so ingrained in his heart. Everywhere he turned he instinctually looked for Gemma's face. Nero should turn they key, start the engine of his truck, and leave. Instead, he pulled the key free of the ignition, opened the door, and set foot on the side walk in front of her house. With each step he took the stress of the day was washed away. All that mattered was being held by Gemma.

Gemma sat at her kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee. She was too wired to go to sleep now that she knew Nero was coming to see her. Every so often she would look to the clock to see how much time at slipped by, but even the clock mocked her, tricking her by making it look like no time had gone by. Finally she switched seats and put her back to the clock. Maybe that would make time speed up. It was then that she heard the rumble of his truck pull up and idle for a few minutes. Gemma sprang out of her chair, her hand hitting the mug of coffee making it spill all over the table. "Shit!" She snarled and grabbed for a dish towel. As she was cleaning up her mess a knock sounded at the back door. "Fuck it," she sighed dropping the dish towel over the mess so she could go to the back door.

Nero stood outside the back door after knocking sharply three times. He paced a few times and then the door opened flooding the darkened back stoop with light. Nero turned and his breath left his body seeing Gemma in black sleep pants and a long sleeved cotton shirt that hugged her body. All of his intentions of restraint flew right out of his mind. His feet moved before his brain could kick into gear. His hands reached out to her, cupped her face and pulled her close. Nero angled his head and claimed her mouth. She sighed and brought her hands up over his shoulders; her fingers threading through his hair.

Gemma molded her body to his the instant his lips touched hers. He felt so good in against her that she wondered why he was coming into her life now. His hands left her face, traveling down her sides and is fingers digging into her hips. Gemma kept her arms locked around him as she pulled him back into the house. She barely registered the sound of the back door slamming. Nero must have kicked it a little too hard. Gemma could care less. All that mattered was Nero. With her eyes closed, her mouth fused to his, she wasn't paying attention to where they were going when she felt the edge of the counter bite into her back. She yelped in surprise, but moaned in pleasure when he picked her up and set her roughly on the counter top.

Nero tore his lips from her and gasped for breath, "Jesus, Gemma…" he moaned running his hands up and down her thighs. "You make me lose my mind." Nero nipped her jaw; he scraped his teeth over her pulse point making her shiver against him. She moaned louder this time. He could feel it rumble in her throat and against his lips. Gemma hitched her knees higher on his waist. Nero ran his hand down her thigh, over her knee, and then back up to her waist. "How far do you want to take this?" Nero groaned when her left hand slid down his chest, over his stomach, and settled over the bugle in his pants. He could barely think when he was around her. When Gemma was around he was instantly hard, instantly hungering for the feel of her.

"All the way to the bed," Gemma kissed him quickly and nipped his bottom lip. She then slid off the counter, down the line of his body, and took his hand to lead him back to her bed. It was no longer the bed she had shared with clay. After he had been shot she had stripped it, washed everything, and took away all traces of him. Now, tonight, she hoped to brand the clean sheets with the mixing scent of her and Nero. She stopped just short of the door when his hands slipped over her hips and he yanked her back against him. "I want you baby," She mumbled bringing her arms up and back to touch his shoulders once more.

Nero set his eyes to the bed and growled in lust. As much as he wanted to be welcomed between Gemma's thighs, more than anything he wanted to hold her. "I want to hold you tonight." He muttered against her ear. Gemma turned in his arms looking up at him, Nero would have thought he would have seen confusion in her gaze, but he saw the same desire burning in her eyes. Nero grasped her hips, angled his head to kiss her, and walked the rest of the way to the bed. Just short of Gemma collapsing to the mattress, he used his strength to pick her up and set her gently down. He stood up again to start unbuttoning his shirt.

Gemma sat up and stopped him. Keeping her eyes on his she worked each button free. She came to her knees on the bed so she could reach the rest of the buttons while not once taking her eyes from his. Nero set his hands to her waist, his thumbs rubbing up and down, but as she slid the shirt free from his shoulders he had to drop his hands and let the black fabric pool on the floor. Quickly, before he could object, Gemma pushed the white undershirt he was wearing up and over his head. She wanted to touch as much of his skin as she could before falling asleep. Her eyes immediately set upon the scar in the middle of his chest. 'Scars of a feather.' He had once said. That brought a smile to Gemma's lips. Leaning into him, her lips lightly touched the soft scar bringing a moan rumbling in his chest.

Nero brought his hands up, tangling his fingers in her long dark hair streaked with blonde. "Gemma…" His voice was low, husky. She always made him come undone. It was a force of will power just to get her to stop. Gemma once again looked at him when he dropped his hands. Without thinking he kicked his shoes off while pulling free his belt and undoing the button and zipper of his pants. The dress pants slipped to the floor while Gemma watched him. Nero knew he would never find another woman as thrilling as she was to him. She slid back taking the covers with her inviting him into her bed. The last time he was here, his half-sister held a gun on them. This time was different. Nero climbed into bed and waited for her to mold to his side.

Gemma moved the covers aside, bunched them up until she was resting comfortably beside Nero and draping her left leg over his. The moment her skin came in contact with his she sighed in contentment. The weight of the past week, the acting with Clay, had taken its toll on her. She needed this time with Nero, time to let her wounded heart heal, time to just be herself. Without looking Gemma pulled the sheet and comforter over them to keep the warmth from escaping. "This is what I've needed all day," she mumbled nuzzling her nose against the flesh above his heart.

Nero wrapped his arms around Gemma, holding her as close as he could while he rained kisses down on top of her head. Then he asked the one thing he knew he shouldn't, "Where's Clay?" Nero had come here a week ago expecting to find Gemma alone. He had needed her after some very familiar ghosts had come back, but instead he had found clay. That rocked his world and shook his foundation. Then there was Gemma. She had told clay that she would be a few minutes and those few minutes had held stabilize him. Gemma told him that she wasn't going back to Clay. Gemma wanted Nero; she loved him.

Gemma closed her eyes holding Nero as tightly as he was holding her, "He's on a run with the club." Before their world started to fall to ruin, Gemma used to know more than she was being told now. She was being shut out, kept in the dark. "Jax said they were going to Tacoma and that they would be gone until tomorrow evening." It felt good to breathe again without everyone watching her every move. It felt good to have Nero in her bed without fear he wouldn't be here when she woke up.

"Then I don't have to sneak out of here at dawn?" Nero joked and jumped lightly when Gemma playfully nipped him. He chuckled running his hand up and down her arm listening to the sound of her breathing, feeling the beating of her heart against him, and the way her skin felt so right touching his.

"No," Gemma whispered. "I can't wait for this to be over." She confessed taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. "This thing with Clay, and the club, you…" Gemma sighed, "I'm surprised I know which way is up anymore."

"Don't worry mama," Nero soothed kissing the top of her head one more time. "You just have to hold on a little longer."

"I know baby," Gemma kissed his chest, "I just feel like I am running out of road." She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. "I'm sorry if you're getting hurt in all of this." Gemma said. It was torture to see him and know that Clay was watching her. She about died every time Nero was close and she couldn't reach out to pull his body against her, to feel his arms slip around her waist.

"Just sleep," Nero muttered. "Everything will seem better in the morning." He hoped it did at least. Being forced to act as if he and Gemma had been nothing more than a drunken fling was killing him. She had explained what she could to him, but it wasn't enough to keep the worry from his mind. "We'll get through this." He promised. Nero wasn't going anywhere, not after he told her that he was here for her.

MORNING:

Nero woke to the smell of coffee and the smell of food being cooked. Gemma was awake. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that. Stretching, he languished in bed for a few more minutes before sitting up and pulling on his pants. Nero didn't have to scramble to get dressed, to rush out of her house before her husband came home. He could take his time, savor his time with Gemma. As he walked out of the room, Nero pulled on his undershirt following the scent of food. When he stepped onto the tile floor of the kitchen, he leaned against the counter that separated the dining table and the kitchen to watch her as she cooked. "Morning," He greeted.

Gemma smiled, set aside the skillet, and then turned to Nero. His hair was disheveled, sleep still clouded his dark eyes, but a smile played around his lips. "Morning," She stepped away from the stove, wiped her hand on a dish towel, and then went to him. Gemma slid her hands up his chest and over his shoulders. "How'd you sleep?" She asked knowing that she hadn't slept so well since last night. Normally Gemma would have tossed and turned, but from eh moment she had fallen asleep, until she had woken in the morning, she had stayed encased in Nero's arms.

Nero slipped his arms around her waist, his hands resting on her lower back. "I slept like I haven't in months and when I woke; all the stress of the past month is just gone." He angled his head so he could kiss her, slow and gentle. On her lips he could taste the lingering traces of coffee. The subtle hint of caffeine was enough to kick start his mind. Nero chuckled into the kiss. "You taste like coffee."

Gemma smirked at him, "You want a cup?" But she didn't really need to ask. She could see sleep lingering in his eyes and his fight to wake up. "Sit down; I'll get you a plate." Gemma moved back into the kitchen to serve up breakfast, to savor the time she had with Nero. Today was going to be hard. When the club came back they were going to vote out Clay. This time she had with Nero was precious. Coming back to the table she set the coffee and his plate down. "I hope you're hungry." She said.

Nero replied, "I'm ravenous babe," She caressed his cheek and kissed him quickly before going back to retrieve her plate. He hoped for more calm moments like this with her before things started to heat up again. Nero knew that Gemma had to get through this and he told he was going to be here, so that was what he was going to do. He wasn't going to go away. Nero took that first hit of coffee, the caffeine ran down his throat, settling in his stomach, and soon the blissful jazz of caffeine would be racing through his blood to get him through the day.

Gemma devoured her meal like she hadn't really eaten in a long while. After her plate was cleaned she sat and nursed her coffee watching Nero eat. He was taking his time with the food she had made; she could see the pleasure on his face. "Enjoying it?" Like she needed to ask. Nero winked at her and took another sip of coffee. Gemma leaned back in the chair and basked in the calm of the morning. She had this sense that things were coming to a close. Her freedom was in sight. Soon she would be able to be with Nero. There was one more move Jax had to put in play and one more lie Gemma had to tell. Until then she was going to enjoy this moment of quiet.


End file.
